Song bird
by StarryNeoNnature
Summary: Minami Kidzuite is a loyal member of the "Love Kou" fanclub, she has fallen deep for him and regularly meets with the club to discuss her favorite man of obsession! However what happened when she feels like the club is going too far? and why is Kou meeting with girls after school? "I just want you to notice me..." rated T for language and body contact.


The cheerful sunshine his voice brought to my day is exquisite.

I want all of him to be mine, I want to see all of his expressions.

this is why love is greedy...but my love for him will forever be pure.

I cannot hold onto him, I let him go like a butterfly

into a world that is bitter and harsh.

I make a silent promise to always pick up the pieces of his tattered wings.

And sew them back together with silk..I have not had the chance to yet though.

"Kou-kun~" the girls around me chirped..we are a part of a close knit club dedicated to none other than Kou Mukami. There are five members and we have been together ever since he transferred here, we dedicate our pure love to no one but him.

The rules of our club is simple 1. no one can touch him or date him 2. no one can talk to Kou alone 3. break any of these rules and you will be banned from ever seeing Kou or the club again.

They do sound hard at first but the girls are really nice, they do enforce them harshly though.

One girl broke the 2nd rule and she was never seen in the school again, rumors had it she was on medical leave but really there was medicine mixed into her food..of course the club felt bad but if no one would enforce the rules no one would follow them!

My name is Minami Kizuite, I'm 17 years old and I love playing violin for my band class.. Kou joined our choir group so naturally they had a lot of time to play together.. it was when I heard his voice in person I fell in love with him. I knew of his idol work but hearing him sing Latin operas really got my heart pounding.

Ever since them I had watched him and I must say I love all of his quirks..the way he fringes his hair over his eye, when he snorts a bit when he laughs, his naturally pointy teeth and kitten like appearance little things about him made her adore him more.

They did talk to each other when the other girls were around but usually they would hog his attention..

she was about to give up on him when that day happened, she had been rushing to her culinary class when she slipped on on the floor "WHAM".

"Are you okay? that was an impressive fall" he lent a hand out to her their faces only a few inches apart the world stopped.

Taking his hand she dusted her skirt off "you look like a doll.., I bet your lonely like one too..hey you should ditch those shallow girls who hang around you and have some fun with me~"

She bit her lip and pushed back tears...she had been waiting for reality to tell her the truth but in all honesty those were the exact words she needed to hear to push herself.

She needed someone any one and he was there to pull her away from her past self just for a little bit to actually experience the clear warm world. Where she was heard and thought about.

He was her muse, her idol and the only reason why she could blossom into the girl today and that's why she dedicated her love to only him, even if she had to do it behind the stage.

"That's right, in this world where humans are surrounded by darkness we have each other to help us through the light...Kou's name...if written in Kanji can mean light..funny."

Getting to the school early I took out my note book, it was a velvet purple that reminded me of the shirt Kou wore on Tuesday..maybe he likes purple a lot? if so I will like purple too.

Writing down algebra with minor doodles by them I got out of the class when I thought I heard a shattering sound outside and anything to get away from my homework will interest me.

There it was...familiar golden hair and strong but slender build holding another girl..my heart thumped and I jumped behind a tree..was he whispering to her? I knew her from class A she was a sophmore I think.

They stood like that for a while there was no way he was saying something to her! I heard soft sounds coming from her mouth ..what a slut inviting and deciving him like that! girls are the worst..

I bit my thumb pretending I was there in her place but when I opened my eyes they met with his though something was different with his left eye it shown like a glass ruby, where they special eye contacts?

He leaned in and kept his mouth to her neck, I felt my whole body pulse as I hit the tree I was near "stupid woman! stupid woman! stupid woman!" I felt a warm hand caress my cheek and almost got whiplash when I noticed HIM standing behind me!

"You were jealous? that's so cute.." the whole situation sent my head spinning so I stayed silent his words sent shivers up my spine

"mm...you smell like honey I think the appropriate thing to do is eat all of you here.." my eyes hurt from the tightness I shut them at what was he going to do next? my heart pounded.

"Just kidding" he giggled and flicked my forehead!

falling to my knees tears sprinkled like rain on my thighs. why was he teasing me like this..! please let this all be a bad dream.

"Ah I made a girl cry..how lame" his lips pursed as he blew a soft exhale before I knew it I met eye to eye with him and after looking down forever, he brushed the tears away.

"Let's see...Kidzuite-chan right?" I felt my mind stir with excitement "he called me chan!" my brain chanted.

I fumbled words until "...Minami" came out.

"Oh! Minami-chan is okay then? alright.." I thought I would die from shock as he played with a strand of my hair in his perfect fingers as he perfectly smiled perfectly! ah! what is this situation?!

"listen...that girl is nothing more than a Do-m cat to me, she even offered up her body today so keep this between you and me.." he winked..HE WINKED.

I nodded my head my docile appearance probably amusing him and hopefully charming him and as I spit lines like a drunk rapping duck I spun out of the room and cheered the whole way home!

Today was great!


End file.
